


Dirty Dancing

by CertainPerson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cyberlife Has No Reason Giving Androids Big Dicks, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Grinding, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Music, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Reader Is Kinda A Dom, Reader is a tease, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Smut, Strip Tease, dom reader, no beta we die like men, no y/n, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainPerson/pseuds/CertainPerson
Summary: Post Revolution [Pacifist Ending]Ever since Connor decided to stay with you (Being he can no longer sleep at the police station) he has developed feelings for you, feelings which he has tried to hide.One night, he acts on those feelings, when he finds you shaking your ass while cooking dinner, dancing to your hearts content.Basically Connor wants that ass, but you don't give it to him that easily.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work guys don't @ me.

Connor's LED blinked a dull yellow as he approached your small apartment, the one he had been sharing with you. A loud, garbled tune came from behind the closed door of your residence, and a quick search through the interweb offered informatiom that the tune was from a popular song on today's "Hit Singles" charts.

  
He noted that you enjoyed the song in his file on you, the one he had started a few months ago when he met you, although most the information had been gained in the weeks since he had moved in with you.

  
You had offered a few while ago to give him a place to stay, seeing as how he "couldn't exactly sleep at the Station anymore" with the new android laws, granting them citizenship.

He was happy for androids of course, now that they had rights, but he felt... lost. He was just a mere officer like the other androids at the station, now that there were no deviants to stop.

To say your invitation was a welcome one didn't even begin to explain it.

He had gladly accepted, shocked at your easy taking to his kind, quickly moved in-having little to move as he was a newly deviant simple man- and made a place for himself in your apartment. You slept in your bed, and he slept on the pull out couch you had aquired when you had kicked your old boyfriend (a real douchebag from what he could tell) to the curb.

  
The pair of you had settled into a routine. He would make breakfast, as he woke up before you, while you got ready for work. You would drive (andriods weren't andriod allowed that right quite yet-they could own land property, but not drive a car. Go figure.) to the station and begin working. You would always leave early, and he would stay late. Old habits die hard.

  
Today he was especially late, there had been a nasty case of the flu going through the office, and as a result, most of the work force was out sick. He had taken it upon himself to pick up the slack. He assumed you had begun dinner yourself, as it was quite late, even though he normally took care of the meals.

"You may not be a household android, but to cook a Damn good lasagna" was what you had said when he first made a meal for you. You decided that since your cooking "has been the result of many fires," He would be the house chef.

He smiled, already imagining your face as he would comment about how you were trying to burn the complex down again, reminding you of the one and only time he had been required to use the fire extinguish. He opened the door, his mouth open to make the snarky comment worthy of Gavin himself, when the words died in his throat.

  
The android was frozen, unable to process what his large brown eyes were viewing before him.

You wore an oversized t-shirt and close fitting shorts, what he had come to expect as your nightwear. A simple combination, but he had been quite flustered by the first time he saw you wearing it. The night after he moved in, you had decided to plop next to him on the couch with damp hair and nightwear to watch some tv, oblivious to his shocked expression and blue blush.

  
He had gotten the hang of most his emotions since being deviant, but the one thing he had yet to master was his feelings for you.

  
You were smart, sexy, cute and amazingly funny. And as a result his circuits were always overheating when he was around you.

He knew he was growing attached to you.

He knew from the restless nights he spent awake, in which he found comfort in listening to your soft snores.

He knew from the way he shivered when you leaned over his shoulder to check something on his terminal at work.

He knew you felt the same.

He knew because whenever you dreamed, you murmured his name. He knew because whenever you leaned over his shoulder, your heart rate picked up and you flushed.

That and the fact that you had nearly murdered Gavin after he said you would "gladly ride that robo-dick all the way to mars" after he saw the two of you conversing over coffee. You had ran at him with murderous intent while Connor laughed at the absurdity of such a statement. 

Honestly he would love for Gavin's joking statement to become reality.

  
He adored the way blush would spread across your cheeks whenever you made a vaguely suggestive comment, the way your nose scrunched when he had failed in his attempts at making a joke.

However, the fact that you were cooking in your nightwear at 8:27 was not what caused him to freeze.

  
It was the shaking of your _ass_.

  
You were standing in the kitchen, dancing as you cooked. Your hips swayed back and forth as you stirred something in a pot on the stove, the tight shorts leaving nothing for the imagination to work for.

  
He slowly walked in, eyes trailing your frame as he moved like a predator towards you. He had seen you in your nightwear of course. Hell he had seen you in partial nudity on the third day of his life in the apartment, when you had forgotten you had invited him to stay, and had walked into the living room in just your underwear.

  
Connor's lean frame moved quietly, as to not draw your attention to him, but there was little need for secrecy. You were caught up in the music blaring from the speakers in the living room.

  
He leaned against the wide doorframe that separated the kitchen from the living room, a small smirk on his features as he watched you move. He adored the way your behind moved, unconsciously swaying in time to the beat.

  
His eyes roamed your frame, taking in every curve, dip and protrusion of your body. It was not often he was able to look at you so freely, and he had never had such an excellent view from behind.

  
He felt his Internal temperature rising, and he was aware of a growing problem in his lower regions, one he had to deal with often whilst living with you. One he made sure to deal with when he was _alone._

  
You were oblivious, stirring the pot and swaying your hips in an unconsciously seductive way, a way that made him itch with the need to feel you under his hands and body.

  
_Dear lord he was doomed_.

  
Connor pursed his lips to restrain himself from making noise as you bent over to take something out of the oven.

  
_Oh god_.

  
Your pants were riding up, pulled up too tight, and in that moment, it dawned on him that you weren't wearing underwear because...

  
Because he could see every single fold and curve of your cunt, on display to him as you still shook that gorgeous ass.

  
_ra9 why couldn't you wear underwear?_

  
His erecting was demanding to let free as he watched you stand back up to place the dish on the countertop, turning off the oven as you did so.

  
He watched you stand on your tiptoes to turn off the stove top, moving the pot to a different burner, and smirked. It was time to strike.

  
"You could burn down the complex, you know."

He took pride in seeing you whirl around, the shock on your face making his dick twitch. You blushed a dark crimson, a color he thought looked divine on your cheeks.

  
"H-how long have you been standing there, Connor?" You stuttered, biting your bottom lip as your eyes locked with his mischievous brown ones.

  
"Long enough." He said with a chuckle, tilting his head as he assessed your reaction. You flushed, if possible, even deeper, and your heart rate picked up, your body temperature climbing quickly.

  
"W-whaddya mean by that?" You flushed, squeezing your thighs together as you spun back around to tend to the food, a small smile adorning your features. With your back to him, you were unable to see the flicker of change in his expression as he changed tactics.

  
"...What were you doing just now?" He asked, pushing himself away from the doorframe to lean against the countertop next to you, peering into your face to gauge your reaction.

  
"Dancing? I guess you've never danced before, huh." You replied, pushing the pot onto the far burner to let it cool off, turning to peek at him from the corner of your eyes, frowning softly.

  
"A deviant hunter has no need to dance." He replied swiftly, cocking his head with an eyebrow raised. He knew the effect that look had on you, as he had used it on multiple occasions to witness that rise of heat in yor cheeks.

  
"I-i mean you're not exactly a deviant hunter anymore, just a cop. Cops dance." You murmured quickly. You stood there thinking for a moment, before turning to look at him with a smile on your face.

  
God he loved that smile.

  
"Wanna learn how?" You asked as you took his large hand in your small one and led him to the living room.

"Why not." He laughed, letting you pull him along.

You smiled softly and walked over to the stereo, letting go of his hand. He watched you as you quietly changed the station, and turned down the volume. A slow song played from the speakers, with less of an upbeat tune. He was about to search it when you walked back over, the red still in your cheeks as you took his large, calloused hands in your own soft and small ones. All searching stopped when you quietly placed them on the small of your waist.

  
His eyebrows raised and he gripped your sides with no further guidence, an azure flush rising to his cheeks as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"And then you kinda just... sway back and forth." You breathed, feeling light-headed, moving your feet to the music, guiding him along.

Connor's LED spun yellow, before flashing red for only a second, then returning to blue. He smiled softly, moving with you, pulling you close so you were flush with his body, moving his hands farther to your lower back. He held you close, peering into your eyes as he swayed back in forth with you.

A soft sigh escaped your lips, and you shifted against his chest, tilting your head to hear the dull thud of his thirium pump. The feel of his strong arms around you made you feel safe, and you smiled, burying your face in his chest.

He sighed softly, resting his chin on your head as a smIle took over his own features, reeling from the closeness of your body to his, enjoying the feel of your flesh between his long fingers.

You bit your lip quietly, as the thought of _I wonder what those fingers could do_ took over your brain. You gasped quietly, trying to make the impure though flee.

Connor heard the small noise, and checked your vitals again. His synthetic heart hummed when he realised you were _aroused_. The thought that he was able to do that to you made his mind reel.

But oh-too-soon the song started to fade out, leaving him feeling like the moment was incomplete.

A more upbeat song was fading in, the type you could move to, and in the few seconds it took for you to remove yourself from his grasp- your goal to go back to cooking, he presumed- Connor had downloaded a guide. He smirked, and grabbed your hand, spinning you daintily before pulling you to land not-so-gracefully on his chest.

"H-hey! I thought you couldn't dance!"

"I couldent, untill four seconds ago when I downloaded a dancing script." He said with a laugh, placing one hand on your waist. His other hand entrapped yours, pulling you into a tango-esque embrace.

"Damn Android." You muttered darkly, but quickly gave in to his moves. He spun you around again, this time dipping you with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Damn _hot_ Android." He whispered in your ear with a laugh. 

"Oh fuck you." You snorted scrunching your nose as the song faded out.

"I know you want to." He said quietly. He had since pulled you up, and held you in his arms, your body flush with his. He said those five words very softly in your ear, which sent shivers down your spine.

Your heart hammered in your chest as he let the words sink in. You had been harboring a crush on him long before he moved in, back when adroids were still slaves. You looked up at him in shock. Had he found out? Was he angry? Annoyed?

His brown eyes were no longer warm, you noticed as he stepped away, but held an air of need and desperstion. Of _want_.

_Oh._

"So why not do it" You said quietly, tilting your head as you looked up at him. You said the words without thinking. _He didn't want you. You read him wrong. He's about to start laughing at you._

He raised a perfect eyebrow, unmoving as he watched you.

"So why not do it." He murmured. He tilted his head, lips parting as he waited for you to make the first move.

With a quick glance behind him, you noticed that he was in perfect line with the couch. You stepped into action, and slowly walked towards him, toppling him over with a single press of your finger on his chest.

Connor looked up at you expectantly, LED morphing from yellow to blue, with flashes of red. His chest was heaving as he watched you, resting his hands at sides, fingers splayed like starfish on the cushions.

"Stay there. Don't move." You said quietly, keeping eye contact with the wide-eyed android. You silently lifted your fingers to the hem of your shirt, tugging it up in slow motions.

A small whine came from the back of his throat as he watched you unveil yourself, eyes scanning your bare body hungrily.

You dropped your shirt to the floor, letting it fall haphazardly. With a foot, you kicked it to the side. You smirked as his eyebrows shot up, LED pulsing red as he stared, mouth parted slightly.

His hands clenched the cushions of the couch, but he stayed put, his erecting tenting the jeans he wore painfully.

You slowly, ever so delicately, tugged your shorts off, stepping out of them as they dropped to the floor.

He made a quiet gasp, a sound you loved, as you stepped foreward, taking his chin in your hand, tilting it up as you bent over him.

"Keep your hands at your sides Connor." You whispered.

He nodded quickly, making a show of pushing his hands away from his body. You smirked.

You quietly straddled him, your shins pressed jnto the couch on either side of him, sitting in his lap looking him in the eyes. His were wide in suprise, and you took pleasure in the blue blush on his cheeks, disrupted by a smear of freckled. 

You shifted untill your core found the hard tent in his pants. You placed your hands on his chest as he groaned. You slowly rubbed your folds along his tented shaft, watching his face.

He moaned softly, itching to put his hands on you, grasping at the fabric of the cushion in an attempt to follow your instrictions. His head tilted back as he opened his mouth, whining.

You took advantage of the exposed piece of skin, and leaned foreward, sucking his synthetic skin, your hands moving up to his shoulders. He gasped, hands shifting closer, taking hold of your calves.

You took notice, and pulled back, moving off his tent with your eyebrows raised.

"Hands at your sides." You said, leaning foreward with one hand on the waistband of his jeans, the other on his chest.

"Please." He whined, and you shivered at the sound of his staticy plead.

"Sides." You whispered in his ear, softly but in a commanding tone. He groaned, and placed his hands on the couch again.

"Good boy." You said with a smirk, tugging down his jeans. He moaned softly, and helped you get them off, desperate to feel your body intertwined with his.

You clicked your tounge and slowly lowered yourself onto his thighs, the top of your sex brushing against his tented member.

He made a pleasing sound, a sound of want, when you placed a hand over his boxer-cladden dick.

"You like that Connor?" You whispered in his ear, stroking him through the cloth as he writhed beneath your touch. He bucked into your hand, panting as he nodded.

You smirked quietly, stroking the hard-on as you kissed his neck, gaining a staticy moan from the desperate android. Your bare chest pressed against his and the overwhelming urge to touch you became unbearable.

You moved away as you felt hands graze your sides, removing yourself from his body.

"I though androids were supposed to obey." You chastised with a giggle, leaning foreward to undo his tie.

"Lucky 'm a deviant." He panted, watching you with those doe eyes of his.

You snorted and you pulled the tie free, unbuttoning a few of his shirt clasps before stepping back, licking your lips with darkened eyes. 

"Hands above your head." You said quietly, playing with the tie.

He quickly complied, and you straddled him again, this time making sure your bare pussy was rubbing the top of his tent.

You sat foreward, pushing your breasts closer to his face as you quickly tied his hands together. He writhed, wanting to touch you more than anything.

"Hands stay up here." You murmured, placing your hands on his shoulders as you sat back down. You pressed your bare body against his clothed one, eliciting a whine from Connor.

"I dont- ah- I want to touch you" He groaned, half-lidded eyes trained to the celing as you rocked over his clothed member, dampening the fabric with your juices.

"Not yet. Youve been so good so far, don't mess it up." You whispered in his ear, before nipping an earlobe with your teeth.

He whimpered again, a staticy sound that sent shivers down your spine. You hissed softly when you felt him twitch underneath you, and dug yor nails into his chest, resting your head on the nook between his neck and shoulder.

You began rocking your hips over his clothed member, enjoying the feel of the hard friction against your clit.

"Please." He gasped your name, voice thick with need. His hair was mussed, the normally perfect locks sticking to his skin with artificial sweat.

"Please what, sweetheart?" You breathed, licking his neck, feeling artificial muscles ripple under your fingers as he groaned.

"I need something." He gasped, straining against the tie binding his wrists together. His LED was blaring red as he groaned. "I need you." He whimpered.

You smirked and slowly got off him, trailing your fingers down his chest as you kneeled in frount of him.

His lips parted as he looked at you with wide eyes. His chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths. His unbuttoned shirt hung loosely at his sides as you trailed your fingers across his abdomen and onto his thighs, a mischievous glint in your eyes.

You slowly tugged at the hem of his boxers, dragging them down ever so slowly, never breaking eye contact with the flushed android above you. 

He shivered as his member touched the air, eyes wide in excitement. He was far above average, with a long and thick shaft resting and gains his lower abdomen.

"Cyberlife has no reason giving androids dicks like that." You whispered, sizing him up. You slowly moved your hands to take his length, barely able to wrap your fingers around it. 

He nearly fainted then, with the feeling of your soft hand enclosing his member. He though he died and went to heaven when you slowly tugged at it, sending tingling sensations down his spine, electing a sharp, staticy moan.

You smirked, using your thumb to smear the precum on the tip, watching him with rapt attention. You watched every twitch and shudder that came from his body with delight.

"What do you want Connor?" You whispered, slowly, ever so slowly, moving your hand up and down his member, the other holding it up.

"You. Please. I need you." He gasped, tilting his head back. You smirked, and shifted foreward, pressing your chest against his thighs, you licked the small slit on the head of his cock.

He jerked his head up, mouth forming a shocked 'O' as he watched you take him in your mouth. He strained against the restraints binding his wrists together above his head.

You slowly licked the bottom of his shaft, starting at the base and ending at the tip. He moaned when you planted a kiss on the head, flicking your tounge.

He gasped out your name, his voice filled with static. "Please. Please. I'm begging you I need you." Connor gasped as you took him completely in your mouth. 

You smirked, leaving one last lick, dragging it out, before slowly sliding foreward. You held him in your hand as you rested on his lap, teasing him with the thought.

"Nooo, please!" He whimpered, desperstion apparent in his tone. You smirked down at him, licking his neck while rocking your hips, moving your sex along the length of his shaft. The feel of your clit rubing along the bare base was almost too much.

"Tell me what you want Connor" You purred in his ear. He writhed underneath you, struggling against the restraints.

"You. I need you. Please." He begged. Multiple Error and warning messages appeared over his vision but he had not a care. He just needed _you._

"Good boy," You murmured, nipping his neck as you adjusted your position, placing the head of his cock at your enterence, using one hand to support yourself against his chest.

You slowly lowered yourself onto him, gasping as he hit a spot deep inside you. You hadn't had sex in what... two years? God it felt good to do it again.

He groaned loudly, his warm brown eyes fluttering shut as he let you envelop him. _So warm. So tight._

"Christ your so big." You moaned into his neck, letting him sit inside you for a moment. He filled you completely, and hit ting spots your old boyfriend couldent even imagine touching.

"Please, unbind me. I need too..." He shivered, wanting to touch you, move you. He nuzzled your collarbone, the only part of your body he could reach as you moved your hands up to his tie.

You quickly undid it, and mere miliseconds after he was released he grabbed onto your hips, pulling you closer and deeper.

He groaned as he began taking control, starting with a swift bite to your vulnerable neck, licking and sucking along the strip of skin.

You let out a euphoric moan as you gripped his back and shoulders, digging dull nails into his soft skin. 

Connor smirked, and began moving your hips, rocking your body on his length. He was panting heavily, gritting his teeth as he dismissed the warnings and error messages flashing across his vision.

"Shit- Connor!" You hissed as your two-year absinance streak was broken. You felt like a blubbering virgin. You twisted your hips as you rode him, desperate to create more friction. 

He kissed your neck, biting it, licking it, _claiming it_ as his own. "Mine." He whispered under his breath between groans. "All. Fucking. Mine."

You moaned at his words, the sound of his voice crumbling your mind. You could see the light at the end of the tunnel as he began thrusting his hips up to meet you. He quickened the pace, his grip on your hips tightening as he moaned into your shoulder.

He let out a soft _Nnnnnnn_ into your collar, eyes fluttering shut as your walls squeezed him, tightening with your incoming orgasm.

"Connor!" You moaned, biting your lip as you felt your release pull closer. You pushed it away, gasping as you clutched his arms. "Connor I'm gonna-" 

He hissed, eyes fluttering as ways he cut to off, pulling you down, burying himself deep inside you as he latched onto your mouth, silencing your needful cry with as ways groan. 

You gasped, letting go as you felt the release, moving your hands to clutch his face. You slowly unwound around his dick, sighing into his mouth.

He hummed against you, his own artifical seen seeping into you as he groaned, murmuring your name as he broke the kiss. He moved his hands from your hips to your sides, pulling you into a sweaty embrace against his chest.

"Was that Satisfactory?" He murmured with a smirk, kissing your nose.

"Fuck Satisfactory. That was worthy of a gold star." You laughed, curling into his warm chest, feeling the beat of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tis Finished!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported the work while it was being written!
> 
> This is my first AO3 work, go if you have any Tags you think would work, just drop them in the comments!
> 
> Please do tell me what you think of it, any advice, questions, comments are helpful!
> 
> Love you all! ~<3
> 
> -Certain


End file.
